


sleep, little dreamer

by fourthdimnsion



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Force-Sensitive Moff Gideon, Gen, kind of, the mandalorian season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion
Summary: Lost and helpless, the Child meets the wrong person.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	sleep, little dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> because i was watching chapter 10 and thought about this when baby yoda craddled under din's cape, and then my mind instantly thought: ANGST. and there it is oops, enjoy it

The Child awakened wrapped up in a cape. Nearby him, the sound of constant blasters being triggered was the only thing he heard when his eyes opened and he saw nothing but darkness surrounding him. 

The Child didn’t know how he came here, why he was here, but for a brief moment, he’d thought about getting out and finding Din just to know if he’s well. He knows Din wouldn’t abandon him and that was probably for his safety — although Grogu didn’t certainly understand that yet as well —, but he was scared of being alone like that. Something about the cape wasn’t right.

At first, he squirmed his little body. Grogu moved his hands trying to find a leak, something to push or to pull, anything — but suddenly, he felt tired again even if he didn’t take much effort. He was tired since he woke up and he couldn’t do a thing but wait for Din to arrive already, safe and well, saying his occasional worries before bringing him to the Razor Crest or something else he has to go first. The Child had to wait, then he waited.

Within his exhausted conscience, he stroked the fabric of that cape, feeling the texture on the palms of his hands. 

It was different. 

That… That wasn’t the Mandalorian’s cape.

Grogu had fallen asleep under Din’s cape countless times, and the Mandalorian never complained about something so precious covering itself with a part of his armor. The Child, somehow, had grown fond of it. The warmth and the smell of burnt from the jetpack, the mild dirt — sometimes is sand, sometimes is wet and cold with snow, and sometimes he finds the remnants of grass poking his skin —, even the familiarity it brings along with. He doesn’t feel any when he’s still trying to find a leak to escape, or even waiting for Din to come back somehow. 

All that the Child hears is the ongoing blasters before closing his eyes, cooing sadly. 

  
  


It had stopped. 

The Child awakened again as muffled steps were coming closer from where he’s. His ears perked up as his attention increased to the sound, and he could almost feel the footsteps on the floor if he wasn’t isolated by the strange cloak. Grogu cooed, hoping that Din would listen to him and would find him and everything would be okay again. 

He squirmed, and called him just a little louder that supposed to. 

The steps approached — and finally, the Child was found. Grogu kept cooing, raising his hands until he could reach Din’s face or even his helmet, but not even a finger was given in response to be held as he started to walk again. 

The more he tried, the more the grip tightened; and Grogu eventually gave up, contemplating himself with just that gesture and nothing more. 

Suddenly, bright orange mixed with pink showed upon his eyes, making his pupils shine almost if they reflected the sky. Grogu’s ears normally would perk up at the sight, but this time they perked down, amusement trailing itself off in the very moment his eyes fell on the man holding him. 

“Don’t be afraid of me,” Moff Gideon muttered cordially, not showing much empathy for him. Perhaps a little by seeing Grogu blink a few times, cooing in wonder as his eyes questioned where the Mandalorian is; Gideon felt enchanted by such innocence. “Din Djarin will no longer take care of you, Child, but you’re going to be perfectly fine under the Empire’s watch. Trust me.” 

The Child curled himself, his eyes getting teary as Gideon smiled with faux sympathy drawn on his lips that in no way reassured him. Grogu felt helpless, scared, and Moff Gideon couldn’t care any about this.

Instead, he raised his hand to the level of the Child’s face, waving his fingers. For a few seconds the Child wondered what was that, too distracted on the trick to actually notice its effect: an unknown exhaustion, quite like sleepiness, sneaking in and making his eyelids heavy. 

Moff Gideon noticed a mild endurance coming from Grogu. “Sleep,” he gently whispered. And the Child heard the timber of his voice, a tone that didn’t put any comfort within his hold but the false impression of safety when he slowly gave in. 

Gideon didn’t cover his face when he kept walking, making sure he’s well in his care. The vast orange of the sunset constricted itself to a fine line as the Child closed his eyes, falling asleep to the thought of Din’s cape, warm and familiar, as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
